King Cooker
Introduction King Cooker, epithet The Big Butcher, is a powerful Pirate and is the Cook of The Technicolour Pirates. He is the fourth member to join the crew. Appearance Cooker is a giant similar in appearance to Oars or Oars Jr with dark green skin, orange stripes and large fangs jutting out from his lower jaw. However he is far smaller than those two and in fact all other giants standing at only 10ft 5inches. He is incredibly muscular through out his body, his legs are the least muscular looking. His hair is long, matted and red. He wears a hat which is a cross between a crown and a chefs hat that is purple and gold in colour. He never wears a shirt but can always be seen wearing an apron which reaches down to his knees. He wears red trousers and gold coloured boots. He can always be seen with his two swords, Saishono Yuujin and Daini No Yuujin, they are attached to a large, cross shaped strap which has a large, circular ruby in the center. Personality Due to the many years in which he was outcast from Elbaf, Cooker grew to have a very cold and serious personality. But underneath the harshness lies a gentle giant even before he joined the crew he never once physically harmed anyone who didn't deserve it all though this didn't stop him from leveling towns full of innocent people in blind rage. Also beneath the harshness is someone who does like to have a good time and enjoy himself however because of his aforementioned coldness he tries to mask these signs of happiness and fun through not smiling and when he laughs it comes out as a very monotone "De Ha Ha" sound. History Cooker was born in Elbaf to a proud warrior family, but because of his small size was not given a name and was never allowed to go outside. At age 7 (about 2 years and 3 months by human standards but due to being a giant his brain and body had grown to the level of a human 7 year old) he asked his father "Father, why do I have no name" his father remained silent. He also asked "And why am I so small? And why can I not play with all the kids out there?" His father stared at him and growled "Because you are a disgrace! To think my genes are in you, how can a shrimp like you carry on my legacy! How can a shrimp like you be my SON!" Cooker cried and ran off. In the years that followed, Cooker became a secluded and silent child who talked to no one but himself. He observed his mother cooking one day and decided that Cooker was a good name and so named himself after the object his mother was using. He began to fantasize and dream that he was big and that he was a great warrior "I am the mighty Cooker! Hear my Godly Roar! RAAAAAAAAAAAR!" His father overheard him and laughed "You a mighty warrior?.... BAH!" Cooker's father backhanded him with great force straight into a stone wall. "And what are you foolishly calling yourself Cooker for? You do not deserve a name, you abomination! Perhaps you named yourself after a tool because you realize that's all you are, a tool for me to practice my punches" He hit Cooker again, "It's better to keep you hear where I can keep you from embarrassing me outside of my house!" Cooker's mother walked in a did nothing but smirk and watch as Cookers father continued to beat him. The beating finally stopped 2 hours later. This beating is what caused Cookers hatred for the world, his unstoppable, demonic anger which would not stop until his god like wrath was quenched, early in the morning after the beating he left the house leaving a wake of destruction through the front room, he also took two of his fathers daggers, (which were swords for Cooker) which he would later name. Luckily, because of the nature of his body his injuries were not severe only a few bruises, cuts and a broken rib or two. Before he could get out of the front gates, he was approached by some of the kids he'd seen playing, one of them said "Who're you and why're you so small?" Cooker carried on walking, blanking out the far larger child. "Just gonna ignore me then? Whatever why would I want any business from a shrimp like you" Cooker had a flashback of his father "How can a shrimp like you be my SON!" Cooker's anger flowed like a torrent, he glared at the boy. "Hey why're you staring at me shrimp?" Cooker screamed and uppercutted the far larger child, blood pouring from the child's mouth. He was knocked unconscious, the other kids surrounded Cooker "What the hell you doing" they tried to fight but Cooker beat them senseless, throwing them around like rag dolls, breaking their bones as if they were as brittle as dried up twigs. His father had been wrong about Cooker, Cooker was more than capable of carrying on his legacy. Once Cooker had left Elbaf, he disowned all of his elbafian belongings, which was nothing but the clothes on his back, except the two swords which he then named Saishono Yuujin and Daini No Yuujin, literally translated to The First Friend and The Second Friend. He also gave himself the title of King as he was now in control of his life, and was prepared to rule his destiny. He later found a village and stole some food, water and materials from it. He saw someone dressed in a chefs outfit and saw the hat and apron and decided he would fashion some out of some of the cloth and some leather he'd attained from some animals he had killed earlier. The chef however saw him and as he ran off the chef followed. The chef eventually caught up to Cooker, Cooker prepared for a fight, but the chef said "Woah easy there, put the sword down. You look as if you need some help stranger", Cooker replied "I don't need it especially from a human". "Ah so you're not a human, what are you then lets get a better look at you come into the light" Cooker showed his face, "Ah so you're a giant, you're gonna need some food to fill that appetite, I'll be right back." The chef came back 5 minutes later, prepared to make a stew for Cooker. "Why're you helping me?" Cooker asked, "Because that's what you do, you help those that are in need." Cooker began to cry, this was the first time in his life that anyone had shown kindness to him. He wiped his tears and said "My names King Cooker." " A king eh? He he, My name is Ochi." From then on Cooker nicknamed Ochi Daisanno Yuujin, The Third Friend. As weeks past Ochi continued to visit Cooker and cook him food, as he did Cooker became more and more interested in Ochi's cooking and so Ochi decided to teach the giant how to cook. Years and years went on, both of them grew in age and Cooker attained his full size over this time Cooker trained himself in Nitoryu style swordsmanship by facing numerous bandits and after every defeat him and Ochi would make a feast together and eat and drink into the night. Unfortunately when Cooker became 36, Ochi fell ill and was finding it hard to move about or to find any hope of getting better due to his age, he sent his son Rinnosuke to fetch Cooker and tell him the bad news. "What? Ochi Sensei is.... " Cooker was heart broken, his best friend was dieting and he would no longer laugh anymore. He grew angry smashing the nearby countryside, once he had calmed down Rinnosuke led him to the village. Cooker met Ochi at his death bead and Ochi passed on his thousands of recipes and books to Cooker "I'll learn all of the Ochi Sensei! I'll learm em' all Daisanno Yuujin!" Ochi smiled and passed away. Cooker was never seen as much by the villagers, no one went to visit him in his cave not even Rinnosuke the son of the giants best friend. Years passed once more, Cooker became 73 (24 years old by human standards) and was only ever seen in the village when stopping bandits or in one of his random rages. It was after one of these rages that he met three strangers from across the sea, Charlie, Takeshi and Bella. Takeshi walked up to the giant and said "Hey you look pretty strong, care for a fight?" The giant was still angry and swung for Takeshi before saying "Hell Yeah!" Takeshi continued to test Cookers strength until eventually saying "Now I know you've been helping these people but I'm pretty sure they don't want any more of their houses wrecked. How about you follow me to a place where you can take you're anger out on just me? Kaneno Oto!" After attacking Cooker, Takeshi began to run and Cooker gave chase. Charlie and Bella did not follow and instead went to the closest inn. Cooker and Takeshi finally arrived in an open pasture away from the village and they resumed their duel, Cooker's elbafian blood boiled due to the fierceness of the battle he had never faced an opponent as strong as Takeshi, he had finally met a fellow monster. The duel ended in Takeshi's victory through disarmament, Takeshi then told Cooker "You're strong, damn strong. I think you're the strongest guy I've ever faced but you're swings are too wild, you don't show any precision or technique. I've heard you're a good cook and my crew is in need of one, I'm sure my Captain won't mind and if you join we'll give you a home, some company and I'll teach you swordsmanship." Cooker flashed back to when he first met Ochi and to when Ochi said he'd teach him how to cook, he began to cry. He wiped his eyes and said "Let me get my things." The two walked back and Takeshi told Charlie and Bella that Cooker was gonna join the crew. "I'll be the judge of that!" Charlie said and with a quick read of his mind, Charlie decided that Cooker was both wanting and worthy. Ever since then Cooker's technique has improved thanks to the teachings of Takeshi and his heart has slowly started to open once more. Relationships The Crew Because of his cold nature, it would seem that Cooker does not view his crew mates as friends but this is not true as he considers each member the whole crew collectively as his best friend. He is particularly close to Takeshi and Hiro as they are his fellow Swordsman, he is especially close to Takeshi as he is the one who taught Cooker proper swordsmanship. He is also very close to Renny and Jin as just like him they have odd appearances, Renny is small for his species (just like Cooker) and Jin, well Jin is Jin. Red Hair Shanks and The Red Hair Pirates Unlike Charlie and Takeshi, but like the rest of the crew, Cooker is not a former member of The Red Hair Pirates. However he did meet The Red Hair Pirates in the New World and holds enormous respect for them particularly towards Shanks due to Shanks teaching him and the rest of the crew how to use Haki, and as already seen Cooker holds teachers in high regard. Parents More than anyone in the world, Cooker targets his anger and disdain towards his parents. They are the cause for his overall hatred of the world, particularly his father. They never allowed him to express or prove himself, and would scold and beat the child who they had brought into the world and had given unto him no name. One of Cooker's dreams is to one day return to Elbaf and challenge his father to a duel to prove to him that he has become a powerful warrior and if his father refused he would destroy Elbaf forcing his father to fight him. Enemies Cooker shares similar enemies to the rest of his crew particularly The Rocker Pirates and The Navy. During the battle with The Rocker Pirates he was stuck with fighting the majority of the weaker members of the crew alongside Palmer whilst Charlie, Takeshi and Bella took on the more powerful members, In the fight against The World Government, Cooker took on many marines until eventually fighting a small division of Giants. He almost utterly destroyed them until both him and the rest of the crew retreated from the power of Kizaru. Powers, Abilities and Skills Physical Attributes All though he is smaller than normal giants, his strength and endurance far exceed theirs for where his body sacrificed size it gained far more muscle and far tougher skin. With this increase in muscle size his strength exceeds that of all normal sized giants and comes incredibly close to the power of Oars, Oars Jr and even Sanjuan Wolf. If Cooker were to be the size of such giants his strength would be at least 10 times greater. His skin is far tougher than the average Giants as well, only very well made swords and bullets can penetrate his skin and even cannonballs find it difficult to pierce his hide and because of this tough skin he has the highest endurance of any of his crew. Swordsmanship Cooker is a proficient swordsman in the Ittoryu and Nantoryu style of swordsmanship and is seen most commonly using Nitoryu with his two swords (Giant's Daggers) Saishono Yuujin and Daini no Yuujin. With those swords he used to just swing for an opponent in an imprecise motion using nothing but power but after his training with Takeshi he has become far more precise without sacrificing any power. He has been seen to use a number of different techniques these are listed below: *Tengokuno Ikari- A downward slash with both swords that slams the opponent into the ground as well as cut them. The power he puts into this attack is enough to collapse a huge area of the battle field creating a large crater. This is generally Cooker's finishing move. *Tooru No Hanmaa- Whilst in the air, Cooker will slash down with one of his swords with his full strength and weight behind the attack as well as the force of gravity adding to his momentum. If it connects it does massive damage, known to easily one hit KO or kill someone. The force of the hit will then cause a small tremor once the sword hits the ground. If he misses he will then use the other sword and his long reach to initiate a horizontal slash with great force known as Tooru No Ken. *Zeusu No Kaminari- A barrage of powerful slashes from all directions, each slash is easily capable of leveling a large building or a small mountain. *Setto No Shauto- A ranged, Tobu Zangeki technique, attack that fires a large lightning coloured blast at the opponent with enough force to revert a large ship to splinters. *Shite No Kobushi- This is an attack similar to Takeshi's Kaneno Oto attack, Cooker turns one of his swords to the side and smacks the opponent with the broadside of the sword. He also uses an attack called Shite No Fugu where he'll smack the opponent with the broadside of both sides on each side. Haki Just as his fellow crew members did, Cooker was taught in the use of Haki by Red Haired Shanks. He has become a master of Busoshoku Haki adding to is already considerable strength and allowing him to damage Logia Type Devil Fruit Users. He has also become adept with Kenbunshoku Haki but because of his Elbafian blood and his great anger and fury he sometimes, more often than not, ignores it allowing his mighty endurance to be put to the test. Major Battles Cooker vs Giant Kids- Won Cooker vs Bandits- Won Cooker vs Takeshi- Lost Cooker vs members of The Rocker Pirates- Won Cooker vs numerous high level marines- Lost Quotes "I am the mighty Cooker! Hear my godly Roar! RAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" During his fantasies as a child. "Why You! I'll Crush You! GET BACK HERE!" When first meeting Takeshi after Takeshi hit him with a Kaneno Oto to the face and ran off. "One day I'll go back, and I'll show my father how mighty I can be" To Takeshi telling him of his dream. Trivia *His theme song is What would Brain Boitano do? by DVDA *If he were to appear in the anime he would be voiced by Kinryu Arimoto (The Voice of Whitebeard) in the Japanese Dub and Chris Sabat (The Voice of Vegeta and Piccolo from DBZ and Louis Armstrong From FMA) *All of his attacks are named after god's of thunder accept Tengokuno Ikari which refers to Heaven. *His favourite thing to cook and eat is anything spicy particularly spicy chicken wings. Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Giant Category:Cook Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Technicolour Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User